


she said yes (not bad at all)

by shunkansentimental (infinitelygail)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, HS!AU, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelygail/pseuds/shunkansentimental
Summary: Yoo Jeongyeon totally does not have a crush on the new Japanese transfer or the 8 times Yoo Jeongyeon's ass was saved by yes and no.





	she said yes (not bad at all)

**Author's Note:**

> x-posting this from aff  
> @thisismeshunky

1.

"Jeongyeon, have you heard?" started Nayeon as she seats next to you, pulling one of your earphones, grinning.

 

"Heard what?" you asked, just so she could continue her story.

 

"Some Japanese girl is transferring here today.”

 

It was as if you did not hear a thing. Why should you care if someone's transferring anyway? You put your earphone back and continued doing nothing.

 

It's already 7 am and the bell has started ringing. You quickly pulled your earphones and neatly placed them on your pocket and waited for your teacher to come in.

 

As expected, there she comes with a person trailing behind. "Here comes the Japanese girl," you thought, not realizing that you looked expectant.

 

Most of the class looked excited (damn hormonal boys), some annoyed and you? Well, you couldn't care less. You watched the girl introduce herself, trying hard to make something of her limited Korean but still smiling nonetheless. You were just blankly staring at her when you noticed that not only was she smiling. She was smiling at you. You have to subtly look left and right twice just to make sure. You could almost hear her soft giggles before she smiled once more.

 

"Take care of her and make her feel at home," your teacher said, her tone warning.

 

You learned that her name was Myoui Mina, not that you were really paying attention to her soft voice that sounds really nice although barely audible you could listen to it all d— _nope_. You weren’t paying attention. It's just that you heard her introduce herself and it won't stop replaying in your head. Damn, you did not just say that.

 

"Hello, I'm Myoui Mina. I am looking forward to being with you all. Please take care of me."

 

It was as if she was just talking to you or maybe you were just imagining things. Why would she? You laughed at your assertiveness.

 

She was walking towards you and before you noticed it, she’s already standing in front of you.

 

“Hello. Can I sit next to you?” she asked, eyeing the vacant seat by the window. You just stared at her.

 

“No.”

 

2.

Three days since she came and you’re looking at her staring by the window, recalling how she managed herself that seat.

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Don’t mind her!” Nayeon immediately butted in. “Hey, Jeongyeon. You can’t just play on her like that. She’s just new. She won’t get your joke,” she reprimanded before smiling at Mina._

 

_“I’m not j-” You didn’t get to finish because Nayeon cut you off._

 

_“Sure. You could sit next to her. I’m Im Nayeon by the way.” Nayeon reached her hand which Mina gladly shook._

 

_Mina looked at you once more. “Will it really be okay…” she was waiting for your name._

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Nayeon whisper-shouted.

 

“What?”

 

“Ask Mina to join us for lunch.”

 

“What?” You gave Mina a quick glance. “Why would I?” You whispered back.

 

“She’s been having lunch by herself since her first day. What kind of a seatmate are you?” Nayeon nagged.

 

“No way. She can handle herself.”

 

You didn’t notice that Mina was already eyeing you and Nayeon until you gave her a quick glance. She pursed her lips.

 

“Well, uhmmm, Mi-Mina…” You didn’t notice that you were stuttering.

 

“Hmmm?” She smiled. And damn that smile-

 

“Would you like to go out with me?” Your eyes widened with what you just said and so did Mina’s.

 

“What?!”

 

“Myoui, Yoo!” You looked at your teacher and she was glaring at you both. “Out! Now!”

 

You eyed Nayeon and she was trying so hard to hold her laughter. It’s always her fault. Damn, Nayeon.

 

Mina stood up with her head hung low before she started walking. You quickly followed, remembering that you still have to clarify what you just said.

 

“Mina, about what I said,” you started but she continued walking out of the classroom. You just followed her and when you’re both outside the room, you wanted to explain yourself. “What I mean is-”

 

“Yes.”

 

3.

“You’re dating Mina?!’ Nayeon almost shouted in disbelief and seemingly suppressing her giggles.

 

“Tone down, Nayeon!”

 

You tried to explain how it happened with a bit of blaming towards the other girl who does not seem guilty at all.

 

“Well, it’s about damn time you date, anyway.” She laughed.

 

“Come on, Nabongs. I don’t know how to tell her it’s just a misunderstanding.”

 

“What is a misunderstanding?” Mina asked while putting down her tray, looking innocent, shy and good lord- is she blushing?

 

“Oh. Nothing, Mina. I was just telling Jeongyeon here that Momo and I had a misunderstanding.” Nayeon effortlessly lied. She looked at you and grinned. “Congratulations, by the way.” Mina’s eyes widened and if she could blush any harder, she did.

 

“So-so Jeong told you already…” Mina trailed off, not looking at Nayeon, still shy.

 

“Ohhhh…” Nayeon loves seeing you lose your mind. “Jeong, eh?” Nayeon mouthed mockingly before Mina could see. “That was fast but I already expected it from Jeongyeon.”

 

Mina may have interpreted it wrongly because you can see how her face fell and you just can’t stand watching her think you go around dating people.

 

“It’s not what you think.” You quickly clarified. “I haven’t dated for a long while. Come on, Nabongs. Tell her!” You were panicking that you didn’t notice Nayeon’s eyeing you suspiciously.

 

“Oh right. I meant… I knew Jeongyeon likes you since your first day.”

 

It’s only now that you realized that you’re covering up the whole misunderstanding instead of taking the opportunity to clarify it.

 

“Right, Jeongyeon?” Nayeon smiled.

 

And Mina’s still blushing.

 

“Yes.”

 

 

4.

You really don’t know why you’re standing in front of Mina’s house waiting for her to come out because apparently, you guys will go on your first official date.

 

After she said yes to your ‘confession’, you found her fidgeting with her phone as you walk outside your room. It wasn’t until you were about to part ways when Mina, with her very soft and shy voice, said: “Yoo Jeongyeon, let’s exchange phone numbers.”

 

So here you are in a Saturday morning, dressed warmly and nicely, because, apparently, you set a date with the intention to clarify whatever it is that is happening.

 

You checked your watch. You are ten minutes early. You hugged your jacket closer and noticed that your shoelace got untied.

 

“Oh?” You heard Mina said as she opened the gate. “I’m sorry but did you wait for long? You should’ve messaged me.”

 

You looked up at the sound of her voice and good lord- is this an angel you see?

 

“Wow.” You didn’t notice the word left your mouth. “You look really pretty.” Again, you don’t know why you’re complimenting your soon-to-be ex.

 

Mina used her hand to cover her mouth. _Wait. No, please. Let me see that gummy smile._ “You don’t have to flatter me, Jeongyeon. You look good yourself.”

 

“Oh well. Yeah, right.” You cleared your throat. “Where are we going again?”

 

Apparently, you didn’t have a plan when you asked her out so you left the choice on her hands.

 

“You’ll see when we get there.”

 

She excitedly took your hand and walked towards the nearest bus stop. You stared at your hand holding hers and you cannot stop thinking about how soft her hand was.

 

“What is it?” Mina said as soon as you got seated.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Well, you told me you were going to say something to me today. So, what is it?”

 

The words were already playing at the back of your mind. _“I’m sorry, Mina, but this is just a misunderstanding.”_ But that’s not what you said.

 

“Maybe not here?”

 

“Hmmm,” Mina nods in understanding.

 

“Where are we going again?” You asked one more time, just so you could say something.

 

“Say Jeongyeon,” Mina started, “do you like kids?”

 

“No.”

 

5.

You never imagined it to be this way. Judging by how Mina said yes to you when you asked her out, you thought she’d take you around in Myungdong, watch a movie, romantic date at a fancy restaurant… but here you are in an orphanage, playing tag with very energetic kids.

 

“Are you having fun?” Mina asked as she gives you her water bottle, giggling.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” You took the bottle and gulped down the water.

 

It turns out Mina loves volunteering and this is just a typical Saturday for her.

 

“I hope you don’t find me boring.”

 

You raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t worry. Our next dates won’t be like this. It’s just that I’ve promised these kids that I’ll be visiting and I didn’t think you’d…” She didn’t finish. She looked away and covered her face.

 

It took you a while to answer because Mina saying ‘our next dates won’t be like this’ is still ringing inside your head. “Hey, it’s okay! I really am having fun.” You smiled wide and put your thumb up to assure her.

 

The day was about to end. You and Mina are already preparing to leave. The kids already bade you goodbye and made you promise to come back. And who are you kidding? How can you resist?

 

On your way home, you saw Mina struggling to say something.

 

“Is there anything?”

 

“It’s just that…”

 

“Hmmm?” You probed her to continue.

 

“I feel bad because today is supposed to be about us.”

 

“Is that it?” You laughed. She IS cute. “It’s al-”

 

“How would you like to come over before going home?”

 

You did not see this coming. Myoui Mina, the Japanese girl who just transferred and apparently the girl you’re dating, is asking you to come over. You thought to yourself that this might be a little too early and you’re not ready to meet Mr. and Mrs. Myoui yet-

 

“Don’t worry. My parents are not home.”

 

It was as if she could read your mind and you really cannot say no now. Not when she’s looking this cute and pretty and oh dear god.

 

You snapped yourself out of your reverie. You remembered the reason you two went out today and realized that this could be the perfect opportunity for you to confess because you will be alone with Mina and it should be less painful if she could grieve right away. Yep. Right. This is great.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure!” You ended up saying.

 

If waiting at a house in a prime spot in Gangnam didn’t tell you that Myoui Mina is fucking rich, then entering her place definitely did.

 

“You live in this whole place alone?” You asked as she directed you to their kitchen. Funny. You didn’t notice you’re literally drooling.

 

“Oh, no. I’m with Ma and Pa. They went back to Japan but they’ll be here tomorrow.”

 

“But this IS really huge. Who’s cleaning?”

 

“Help’s not until next week so I clean whatever it is that I can. In the meantime, I try not to create a mess.” She smiled. “What would you like?”

 

You didn’t know how it happened but you’re now inside Mina’s room with just her, drinking cola and eating popcorn.

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon, would you like to watch this movie?”

 

You were just looking at her and how soft and nice and beautiful she looks like. You did not even look at the title.

 

“Yes.”

 

6.

You’re not even halfway through the movie but it is already boring you. So, you tried to focus your attention on other things like how big her room was and how she’s letting you sit on her bed not minding the popcorn falling out your hands. Or how Mina’s leaning towards your shoulders or how nice she smells. Or how one week ago, you definitely did not see yourself in this situation.

 

“Are you liking it?” She asked you and you do not know how to say no.

 

“Yeah, of course. So uhmm, where did you get this?” You tried to seem interested.

 

“A friend lent it to me,” she answered sheepishly.

 

“You haven’t watched this yet?” Mina shrugged.

 

“Only this time.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

You continued watching and you realized that the movie is about this blue-haired girl and another girl who apparently has a boyfriend and honestly, you do not understand where this is going until the two girls kissed and dear lord- are they about to have sex?

 

 _And they’re definitely having sex._ Awkward silence filled the atmosphere and Mina straightened her back. You don’t know what to do. Do you pause it? Skip it? Stop it? It’s driving you crazy. Why the hell are you watching this movie?

 

At last, the scene has ended. You heard Mina sighed, quickly gulping some Coke.

 

“Well that was-”

 

“Hot.” Mina finished. You were going for awkward but yes, that was _hot_.

 

“I’m sorry. I truly didn’t know it would be like that. Aren’t you fine with the content?” Mina asked genuinely.

 

“No, it’s totally okay.” You blinked. “I mean, not totally okay. I am _not_ a fan but I can roll with it, yeah?”

 

Mina chuckled. “I understand.”

 

It was too late before you notice that you are sharing an intense gaze with Mina. And _damn_ , Yoo Jeongyeon, _you are sweating_.

 

If this was a movie, you know what will happen next. You and Mina alone in a room, sharing an intense _intense_ gaze the tension could light up the bulb. You and Mina are about to kiss.

 

Suddenly, you forgot the reason why you’re there.

 

Suddenly, Mina’s lips are pressed against yours. Her lips are _soft_ and you never imagined yourself getting kissed by the most beautiful girl in the class. ( _Nayeon, I’m sorry_.) You closed your eyes and cupped her face to deepen the kiss, lips brushing softly, and is that _tongue_?

 

Mina broke away from the kiss, eyes closed, heaving….

 

“Myoui Mina,” _you are so fucking beautiful-_ you wanted to say. “Am I your first kiss?” _(What the hell was that?)_

 

Mina’s still blushing hard and without looking at you, she answered.

 

“Yes.”

 

7.

 

“Holy sh-” You immediately covered Nayeon’s mouth before she could make a scandal.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Nayeon forced your hand off her mouth.

 

“I thought it was just a mistake?” she whispered calmly but suspiciously.

 

“Yes. But I couldn’t tell her. The timing is just not right.”

 

“You’ve got the whole day together and the timing is not just right? Yeah, tell me more.” Nayeon rolled her eyes.

 

“And uhm, we kissed.” You confessed and Nayeon widened her eyes.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” You failed at stopping her this time.

 

“Actually, it was a make-out.”

 

Nayeon smirked and raised her brow, teasing.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

You recalled how long it lasted and how your heart fluttered even until you got home.

 

“Yes.”

 

8.

“Jeongyeon.” Mina was calling you softly, her hand on top of yours.

 

You’re getting used to it. Mina and you, together… it just _fits_.

 

It’s been two weeks now and everything’s going right.

 

The thought of confessing the truth about you asking her out no longer crosses your mind.

 

Maybe it’s better this way. Maybe dating Mina’s not bad.

 

_Not bad at all._

 

Not when she makes you feel like the luckiest girl in the world by simply holding her hand. Not when she takes you to places you never knew you’d like. Not when she lets you be yourself without holding back. Not when it’s just been two weeks but _yoo_ swear to god you won’t hesitate to throw yourself in front of a bullet to save her.

 

Dating Myoui Mina is _not bad at all._

 

“Hmmm?” Mina nudged you.

 

“You’re in deep thought. What are you thinking?” You smiled.

 

“Nothing.” You held her hand tighter. “Let’s go out this Saturday?”

 

“Is it because you miss me?”

 

You looked at her and pinched both her cheeks, giggling.

 

“Noooo~” you sing-songed. Mina closed her eyes pretending not to like it.

 

And just like that, you cupped her face and kissed her.

 

“It’s because I like you.” You smiled and swear to god you meant what you said with all your heart.

 

Mina was frozen. She stared at you but she can only do so for long until her entire face betrayed her and turned red.

 

“Say Mina,” you don’t know where this is going. “Will you go out with me?”

 

She chuckled albeit confused. “ _We’re dating_ , Yoo Jeongyeon.”

 

“Yeah. I know… but say, if this were the first time I asked you.” You’re nervous. _So, this is how it’s supposed to feel like._

 

“Hmmm?” She was grinning, probably finding you cute.

 

“Myoui Mina, will you go out with me?”

 

She smiled. She already has an answer.

 

“Yes.”


End file.
